The present invention relates to electrical connector assemblies. In particular, the invention relates to inductive connector assemblies.
Electronics systems typically employ connector assemblies to connect elements of an electrical system. Typically, a connector assembly employs pins on one side of the connector assembly which engage corresponding sockets on another side of the connector assembly to make an electrical connection. While the two sides are mated to form the connection, the connector pins are protected and shielded from environmental conditions which may be aggressive enough to damage the pins. Such aggressive environmental conditions may include for example, salts, sea water, and corrosive chemicals. In some applications, connector assemblies must be unmated frequently in such aggressive environmental conditions, which can expose the pins and sockets to damage due to corrosion. In addition, the mere action of mating and unmating pinned connector assemblies causes wear to the pins or physical damage, such as bending of the pins. Physical damage is particularly likely in connector assemblies with many pins.
A pinned connector assembly may also suffer damage even while the two sides are mated as a result of vibration causing fretting wear. The connector assembly may experience vibrations over a period time during which the pin and socket surfaces rub against each other. This fretting action abrades the surfaces and damages protective platings on the pin and socket surfaces. Fretting wear makes the connector assembly even more susceptible to environmental damage.
In many applications, but especially in aerospace applications, it is critical to have reliable and durable electrical connections that are not as susceptible to the above problems.